


Best Christmas Present

by SandCat1519



Category: Gossip Girl (TV 2007)
Genre: Chuck and Blair - Freeform, F/M, chair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 17:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30126009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandCat1519/pseuds/SandCat1519
Summary: But Blair didn't have the heart to party. Not without someone.
Relationships: Chuck Bass/Blair Waldorf, Nate Archibald/Serena van der Woodsen
Kudos: 1





	Best Christmas Present

"Merry Christmas!" echoed everywhere in the Waldorf house. Eleanor's Christmas party was a success, as usual.

But Blair didn't have the heart to party. Her father hadn't come because he was stranded in France.

Serena was busy looking for the perfect gift for Nate. And Chuck, she didn't know where he was.

Since she had 'broken up' with him the week before, she had not seen him. He had not come to school and was not responding to her many text messages.

She missed him, she didn't want to accept it but she missed him so terribly.

She realized that during the short time they had been together, she had been happy. She had felt alive!

She really felt something strong for him, was it love?

She decided to send him a message.

"Merry Christmas! I miss you. B."

Annoyed to be at this party where everyone seemed happy, she decided to go up to her room.

She threw herself on her bed and played with the tips of her hair.

After a few minutes, she heard a voice that she had missed saying "I miss you more."

She turned and whispered "Chuck..." 

She stood up and threw herself into his arms.

After a moment Chuck then pulled back and looked her in the eye, slowly moved closer and kissed her tenderly.

He knew he had been stupid when they were together but now he wanted to change. For her.

He leaned over her and whispered, finally, the words she had been waiting for so long.

"Merry Christmas B! I love you."


End file.
